POTC :A Pirate's Curse
by CursedPirate
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean Kingdom hearts style with a twist. YAOI, SLASH, boyonboy, MxM! Akuroku,SoraxRiku
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pirate's of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters. There for i make NO money for this writing, it's simply for fun.

_This is basically Pirate's of the Caribbean with a twist, and of-course SLASH! There will be lots of changes in the plot mostly because I'm adding Roxas to the plot but alot will be the same. Just some new things, and YAOI goodness._

_**Big thanks to Melanie for beta-ing. :) And everyone this is the NEW revised version of this chapter. Review.**_

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho,"

Sora sang, staring out at the deep blue ocean, his 8-year-old mind wandering. He'd always sort of loved the sea, it was a mystery. He loved the way the boat rocked when a big wave hit the bow, he loved how the sky seemed so much bluer when he was out on the ocean, but most of all he loved the smell. It was intoxicating smelling the open ocean; it smelled of freedom and adventures that were yet to be.

Everything that was the ocean was perfection.

Sora was shaken out of his peaceful thoughts as he felt a cold, raggedy hand on his shoulder. And he couldn't help but jump in momentary fright.

"Quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters," Mr. Luxord hissed, his eyes staring intently into Sora's deep blue ones. He narrowed them briefly as if to make sure Sora was heeding his warning, then with a glazed faraway look in his eyes he spoke again, this time in a low whisper as if he were afraid to speak of it. "You don't want to bring them down upon us now, do you--"

"Mr. Luxord!" Leon called out sternly in warning, obviously not pleased at Luxord's bold comment. "That will do."

Mr. Luxord shook his head, removing his hands from Sora, and turned with no fear in his eyes, just noble respect. "He was singing about pirates," he said simply, walking towards Leon. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us stuck, mired in this unnatural fog." His eyes were so intense Sora couldn't help but believe him. "Mark my words," Luxord warned; his tone was even and cool, definitely not like how others treated lieutenant Leon.

Leon was a man of power, and almost everyone with a sense of what was good for them respected him. Heck, even he sometimes felt intimidated by Leon. But it seemed that Luxord didn't, and in some odd way he respected that. Luxord was a unique man indeed.

"Consider them marked," Leon replied coldly, looking to the side as he spoke. "On your way." The way he spoke and carried himself made Sora so angry; he acted as if he was the best thing in the world. As if he could treat those beneath him like trash that weren't worth his time or energy. And it angered him so much, especially as he watched Mr. Luxord nod and mumble a quick, "Aye, lieutenant."

His eyes followed Luxord as he walked away, making out some of the words he mumbled under his breath. Something about bad luck to have a woman on board, even a miniature one. And Sora almost giggled at that; he must have been referring to Kairi, his childhood friend who had insisted on coming along. Mr. Luxord always had the craziest beliefs. What was having a girl on board going to do? Surely nothing; it was probably just something to scare the lieutenant, though that probably didn't work. Leon looked anything but affected.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Sora said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. He shouldn't have been so bold. Especially not in from of the lieutenant; the man scared him. And now he and his father were looking straight at him, furious expressions on there faces, but whether it was aimed at him or not he couldn't quite tell.

But instead of getting screamed at, Lieutenant Leon just smiled smugly. "Think again, Miss Swan."

He glared daggers at the man, not caring for his high power or his own fear. How dare he call him a miss? Just cause he had a bit of a feminine figure did not mean he had the right. Plus his father said that all little boys his age had his figure, that soon he would have the body of a man, a strong, independent, handsome man. And he had no reason to doubt his father.

"Violent dissolute creatures, the lot of them; why I intend to see that any man that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, " Leon said, talking loud and proud, walking up to him and standing to his left, staring out at the water. God how he annoyed him.

Leon turned to look at him, and smiled a cruel smirk more than a smile. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Sora looked up at him confused, not sure what that meant. A short drop? What? Sora looked to Mr. Luxord, who was leaning in a corner, and shivered in fear as he made a hanging-by-your-head gesture. Is that what Leon intended with pirates, to hang them… by their necks?

"Captain Leon, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son," Sora's father said, interrupting the conversation from going any further. He slowly walked up to Sora, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies Governor Swan," Leon apologized, not missing a beat. He nodded to the governor and took his leave, not looking back at Sora. He looked like he really didn't care if it had an effect on the boy. He didn't seem to like him very much.

"Actually I don't mind, I find the subject fascinating," Sora said, smiling up at his father. He would understand, he always did.

"Yes," his father nodded, and with a worried look added, "that's what concerns me." That said, he walked away.

And he couldn't help but wonder why everyone hated pirates so much, they weren't evil, just different. They had a different style than the nobles had, different traditions, but they weren't so bad. He had always been taught that pirates were ruthless, unclean, selfish people.

But to him it sounded like they were the opposite, they were more open-minded. For example, a person from Port Royal would never have a sip of rum just for the enjoyment of it… well a noble anyway. And to him it seemed like hey, if you need a drink, you need one. And also pirates were so free… free to sail the earth, go see places, exotic places he would never get to see. Because his life was in Port Royal; the only reason he was even on this boat was because his father never left home without him. But Isla del Mar was probably the only place he would ever be, and it was just like Port Royal, full of stuck-up people with no lives.

It was so unfair.

Sora shook his head; he had hoped his father would have understood him. Guess not. He sighed and slowly turned back to look at the ocean, it was so beautiful with its colors, movements, smell… and drifting wood?

What was that? Sora leaned forward, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. Was that wood? No, it couldn't be, wood wasn't shaped that way. Was it? It drifted closer and Sora gasped; it was a body.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Sora shrieked, a little scared. What was this boy doing drifting in the middle of the Ocean? Where had he even come from?

The lieutenant and his father shared concerned looks, and they rushed to Sora's side to see what the boy was talking about.

Leon's eyes widened, and he cursed. "MAN OVERBOARD!" he yelled. Quickly he ran up the staircase, Sora guessed it was to alert somebody. He wasn't sure.

"Haul him aboard," his father commanded nervously.

Sora watched frightened. Everyone was running around wildly, doing something or the other, and he was scared; he hoped the boy still lived. He watched, amazed, as they dragged the boy aboard, one of the shipmate's holding the boy in his arms. He carried him over to a clear spot on the floor, and laid him down carefully. Everyone seemed to crowd around him. Leon was the closest, and he put his pointing finger to the boy's neck and pressed lightly. Sora didn't know what he was doing, but if it helped then it was ok with him.

"He's still breathing," Leon informed them, answering everyone's silent question. Everyone seemed relieved, some even smiled. And Sora couldn't help but smile as well.

"Holy mother of god," Sora jumped as he heard Luxord's voice behind him. He looked at the man as he was staring intently ahead, and had a shocked expression on his face. Curious, Sora followed his gaze and he gasped, going into shock as well. Holy mother of god was right. There was a ship, burned and shattered; it looked like the devil himself had showered its wrath on it. It was destroyed from top to bottom; the pieces left were large floating parts of wood. And you could see silverware floating, and was that an umbrella?

Sora couldn't believe it, and apparently neither could anyone else. Because everyone was wearing the same look of astonishment on their face.

"What happened here?" his father asked; he looked terrified. Then again, his father never had been very brave.

"Most likely the pilot, this vessel was heavily armed," Leon explained, acting as if he knew it all. Sora could have rolled his eyes but he didn't. He just slowly walked towards them, standing by his father.

"A lot of good it did them,. " Luxord mumbled, looking into the lieutenants eyes. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it."

And he was right, everyone was thinking it.

"Pirate's." Pirates.

His father laughed nervously. "No proof of that, probably an accident." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Leon eye's widened; it was like something snapped inside him, and suddenly he was giving orders. "Rouse the captain immediately, heave in, and take in sail. Rope the boats." As he said this he was walking away, straight to the captain's quarters.

"Sora!" He jumped a little; he seemed to be doing that a lot today, but then again today wasn't exactly ordinary. "I want you to look after the boy; he'll be in your charge, take care of him."

Sora just nodded and walked to where the boy was. He didn't mind; this was sort of exhilarating. He looked down at the boy, and he couldn't help but blush. He was really… pretty. He had beautiful silver hair that went down to his shoulders, and his complexion was smooth and white. His eyelashes long and thick, Sora couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were; would they be a bright blue like his, or perhaps a dark brown like his father's were?

Sora's eyes trailed down to the boy's neck, and there he could see a necklace. It was beautiful, from what he could see. The other half was hidden under his shirt. Sora carefully brought his hand down and caressed his smooth white forehead, relishing in how soft it was. It really was ni--

He gasped as his hand was batted away, and the boy's eyes flew upon.

Aqua. The boy's eyes were aqua. They sure were beautiful; he couldn't remember ever meeting anyone with aqua eyes. He'd seen them in a book once… the flying Dutchman, the captain's eyes… oh, what was his name, Sephiroth or something. His eyes were the same piercing aqua. But of course the myth of the flying Dutchman was just that: a myth.

"It's ok," Sora soothed. "My name is Sora Swan," he said, smiling. He liked this boy, he was cute. The boy was gasping; he seemed panicked, and Sora noticed his eyes were closing, but before he shut them he managed to murmur out his name. "R-Riku Turner."

"I'm watching over you Riku," Sora murmured; he knew Riku couldn't hear him anymore. But he felt like it was the right thing to say. He couldn't stop smiling for some reason, and he looked over Riku once more, he sure was handsome. And he looked his age, but… he didn't have a girlish figure like he had, his figure was more lean and strong. And he was probably only 8, maybe 9. That wasn't fair.

Sora felt his smile falter as he noticed that Riku's necklace had fallen out of his shirt. And he couldn't help his curiosity. He picked it up; it was a long gold chain with a medallion on it. The medallion was simple enough, weird-looking designs surrounding a skeleton. It looked like a … like a pirate's medallion, now that he thought about it. Pirates always wore skulls, and this medallion had a huge skull for all to see.

"You can't be a pirate," Sora whispered in disbelief.

Oh no! What if? What if Riku was a pirate. The things Leon would do to him. He couldn't let it happen, Riku couldn't be a pirate! He'd just hold on to it; Riku would never know, and it was better that way, because then Riku wouldn't have to be hanged. Plus he doubted Riku was a pirate; 'probably just found it,' he told himself.

'Yeah, he found it, and kept it. But Leon won't believe that, he'll have him hanged before he can explain it. I'll just keep it safe for him. Hold on to it… hide it.'

"Has he said anything?" Sora almost screamed when he heard Leon's voice from behind him. He quickly hid the medallion behind his back and turned to face Leon.

"His name is Riku Turner, that's all I found out," Sora replied hurriedly.

Leon nodded and turned to his second in command. "Take him below," he ordered.

Sora just continued to look at the medallion in his hand as Leon left. A pirate medallion. Wow. It was so amazing; he never thought he would ever hold an actual pirate object. He sighed now, staring at the wreck; the fog was so intense he could barely see. But what was that… He could see black sails in the distance, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was his imagination running wild again. It seemed his father was right, he needed to control it.

He shrugged, and just peacefully continued to sing

"Yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

1. I plan on continuing it, though I'm not completely sure. I got the inspiration from of course pirates of the caribbean, i watched all three movies one day when i was on vacation and it was raining so yeah... It will basically the same as the movie just slash, and of course Axel/ captain Jack Sparrow will have a MATE woo! *cough cough* ROXAS! And yeah i have alot of ideas for them. And yeah Jack/Axel doesn't really have a girl in the movie so those parts will be added by me obviously. So continue?

2. Ok this is wierd yeah, but... I'd like to include in all my chapters (if i continue it) a little Pirates of the caribbean fact so hear it goes. || _Jack.(the monkey) is seen "smiling" when Barbossa thanks him specifically after he returns the Aztec coin to him after Jack Sparrow chases him. In the special features on the DVD it is revealed that the monkey did this purely by chance and it was not planned out in any way||_

4. I love reviews, feedback, anything love it. I'm an addict, i like to hear comments concerns anything you have to say about my story. I love hearing from my readers makes me happy. And i do reply to all reviews, in the future chapter so please let me know what you think. Cause as i said i am an ADDICT. lol !

3. I have chapter 1 half way done right now, the updates will be fairly fast. Probably once every two weeks, or every sunday. I was thinking im not sure depends on the reviews i guess. Ok :D so thanks for listening to my blabbing and ranting, and thanks for Reading don't forget to leave feedback. I except any kind, creative criticism always helps, try not to be to rude though. ok yeah so till next time. -

_CursedPirate_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, or Pirate's of the caribbean. **

**A.N: **Okie Dokie, well i decided to post chapter two. I _was _going to take it off because i didn't get that much feedback BUT my friend told me that i shouldn't that it was only the first chapter and people can't really get the perspective of it, in one chapter. So i listened to him, 'cause he's usually right. And well here you go...

* * *

_8 year's later._

Riku gently knocked on the governor's door, flicking a wild piece of silver hair back. He was nervous; if there was anything he was sure of, it was that. He had been to the governor's house once or twice before, and every time he came he felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't care much of what Governor Swan thought of him, or any of his high class friends. But there was a particular member of the Swan family whose opinion he did value. And that person was the most beaut--

It didn't really matter, either way. He wasn't here to see that person, he was here to deliver a sword to Governor Swan. A sword which was to be given to the new commodore, Leon. It was supposed to be a gift from him to the governor, he guessed. Not that it mattered to him, his only job was to get it done, and get it done well. And if he were to be truthful, he had never been given such an important assignment before. He couldn't help but think that maybe they wouldn't like it. Not that it would bring him down or anything; he could care less what anyone thought of his work. He knew it was good, and he knew he was good at what he did.

Even if he never got the credit for it.

For some it was an honor, a privilege even, to have made a sword for the commodore himself. And not only that, but to get the honor to deliver it to the governor's house personally. To him, again, he could care less. He loved what he did, and he didn't do it for the money, or the acknowledgement. He did it 'cause he loved it, and that was that.

He wasn't going to go into depression if they didn't like it. And he wasn't going to form a sob story for himself either, that wouldn't get him anywhere.

For some people getting this 'privilege' was a dream come true, but not to him. Even if he was just a lowly blacksmith.

All he could do was hope that this sword that he held in his hands, all wrapped up and ready for its next owner, was going to prove that being a blacksmith was so much more than just a lowly amateur job. It was going to prove that it was an art. Something that you have to respect and honor, just as you do other artists.

Because even though some find it difficult to believe, the job of a blacksmith was just as hard and important as sculpting, if not more difficult and prideful. With sculpting you could sculpt a big fat fish, and everyone would praise it just because you could. But with sword making it was a strategy; you always want to get the correct type, weight, and size of the sword for that particular person. It wasn't as easy as everyone thought.

And when it came down to criticizing time, people tended to want the perfect sword, while with sculpting they just nodded and smiled in acceptance because it was just that. It could never be used in the heat of battle, and it could never serve a purpose except that of decorating.

He had worked on Commodore Leon's sword for months, trying to make the perfect sword. And it was anything but a breeze.

There were lack of words in the British dictionary to explain how… hard he had worked on this single sword. Hours upon hours of sweating, pain, and hunger to get this sword to be the best he had ever made. And it wasn't like old Mr. Brown was going to help.

He was always a bit too busy, getting drunk and falling asleep in random places. The man could have been a pirate, if he wasn't so deathly afraid of the sea.

All in all though he could admit, he was excited to know if they would love it as much as he did. Though he would never admit it aloud.

But if he was to be completely and absolutely truthful, the reason he was excited was hardly because of the governor's reaction to the sword, or even because he was in the governor's house. The reason he was excited was far more valuable, dare he say. It was not a thing, but a person.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the locks being opened on the other side. And he waited patiently as the door opened and the old man who opened the door ushered him in. He smiled and nodded at the old man. He did this a lot, had to. In Port Royal manners counted; if you didn't have manners you were not welcomed. You were considered one shot short of a pirate.

The man wore a butler's uniform, with lots of creases and wrinkles, though he didn't seem to mind one bit. He smiled back in a 'I have to be friendly' way, and stepped aside, his white hair, or maybe it was a wig, bouncing as he walked.

"I'll go get the governor, please stay here," the old man said, his accent thick and heavy. Riku just simply nodded.

And he watched the old man walk away, up the stairs. The mansion was beautiful, that he had to admit. It was decorated all in wood, with gold and silver decorations here and there, and overall a typical noble's caught his attention was a gold candelabra with about 6 or 7 candles that was hanging on the wall. And, well, he had always been told he was curious, so he let his hand lightly touch it, shivering as the cold hit his fingertips. He grabbed one of the handles it had firmly and tugged, wondering if it was as sturdy as it looked. And well… Apparently not, because as soon as he tugged the dang thing broke off.

Well, for being in such an expensive house it certainly was cheap. God, what was he going to do now? Well he certainly didn't feel like getting in trouble, so he did the first thing that came to mind: he threw the broken piece in the basket below. It was holding umbrellas, but he didn't think anyone would notice. And if they did, they wouldn't blame it on the kid that was there for less than 5 minutes.

He snickered; he was bad, and yeah he loved it.

"Ah, Mr. Turner." Shit! He almost jumped out of his shoes as he heard the Governor call out to him. He composed himself and turned around, smiling that fake smile that said 'I'm a good respectable kid'. Yeah right. "Good to see you again," the Governor commented. He probably wasn't, but that didn't affect him.

So he just smiled. "Good day, sir." He laid the box in which the sword was in on the dark wooden table that was there. "I have your order, sir."

He opened it, revealing a black and silver sword with a leather gold handle. The Sword itself was beautiful, but the style was, well, magnificent, if he did say so himself.

He took it out of the box, handling it gently, and handed it to the governor with a small bow. He watched as the governor looked it over, an impressed look in his eyes.

"The blade is folded steel, and that's gold engraved into the handle," Riku explained. "If I may," Riku asked, laying his hand out expectantly. The governor simple nodded. Riku balanced it on his fingertips, showing him how perfectly balanced it was. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

"Impressive, very impressive," the governor answered, his eyes glittering. "Commodore Leon is going to be very pleased with this. "

Riku couldn't help but smile, he knew his work was good. But being told it was always made his heart flutter a bit.

"Do give my compliments to your master." As the words left the Governor's mouth Riku's smile faltered, but he quickly recovered. He got this a lot; he was used to it, all the credit going to Mr. Brown, but that was ok, it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. Plus, at least he knew his work was good, that's all he needed.

Riku nodded, smiling falsely once more. "I shall, a crafts man is always pleased his work is appreciated."

"Ah, Sora, you look absolutely stunning," the governor complimented, and he turned around looking at Sora, and well, he had to agree. The boy looked ravishing; if he wasn't such a gentleman he would throw him against the first sturdy surface he could find and sensually but surely ravish him until he was satisfied. "Riku!" Sora called out, excitedly. And Riku swore he felt his cock twitch; oh god, what this kid did to him. This was why he had been so excited, this was the only valuable thing in Port Royal. Sora.

"It's so good to see you," he said happily, walking faster towards where he was standing. As soon as he got there he shot Riku a big happy grin. "I had a dream about you last night."

Riku's eyes widened and his perverted mind went on about possible dreams Sora could have had about him, but of course he didn't let them out. He smiled back, a rare true smile and answered. "About me?"

"Darling, that's not entirely proper to--"

Sora didn't even wait for his father to finish his sentence; he kept on talking, ignoring his father's rambling. "Yes! About the day we met, do you remember it?" Sora asked; the hopeful tone in his voice made Riku's heart flutter.

He wasn't going to lie to him. Of course he remembered; how could he forget? "Of course. How could I forget, Mr. Swan?"

"Oh Riku! How many times do I have to ask you to call me Sora. Mr. Swan is my father," Sora replied, giggling.

Damn that smile, was all Riku could think. "At least once more, Mr. Swan. As always."

"There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Swan said. He looked happy to finally be able to talk. Though Riku would probably be happy if he could just punch him in the face.

"Now dear, we really must be going," Governor Swan finished, picking up the sword and walking towards the door.

Sora's smile disappeared, and he frowned. "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Ouch. Riku smiled sadly; he deserved it, but it still hurt. Sora hadn't called him that in a while. And all he could do is watch as he walked away and entered the carriage.

He shook his head, getting rid of his troubling thoughts as he walked down the step of the house. "Goodbye… Sora."

--- The wind blew, singing a musical tune in his ears as his wild red hair was whipped around by the breeze, and the spray of the ocean water sprayed at his boat. He grinned and hopped down from the wooden pole he had been standing on.

You couldn't really call it a boat, but that wasn't bringing him down. The wooden row boat was barely 7 feet long and 4 feet wide. It was small, beat-up, old, and just plain ugly. But he wouldn't have to worry about that for long. There had to be plenty of ships here. He looked around, letting his eyes feast on the beautiful view of Port Royal; it was a decent place. Lots of ships parked on the marina, and lots of mountains surrounding the small town. It seemed calm enough, probably not a lot of navy. Or at least he hoped.

There were three dead pirates hanging from a rope as he got close to the harbor. And a sign above their heads, a warning to all pirates to stay away, but fear not, they wouldn't have to worry; he was only here for a ship, then he would be on his merry way to Tortuga, to find a crew and his wonderful but fierce angel. And from then on the world. He would sail the world forever, as long as his existence allowed. And he would sail it with his Angel at his side, drinking rum, robbing ships, and enjoying his angel's oh-so wonderful company.

He saluted them briefly; they were fellow pirates after all.

He watched all the hustle and bustle of the harbor, and he couldn't help but grin; stealing a ship would be easier than he thought. He wasn't paying attention at the moment, he didn't really care that every step closer to land his ship was sinking. He would make it; he was after all Captain Axel Sparrow.

And he didn't care that all the happy sailor merchants were now looking at him and his rapidly sinking boat; he loved attention.

And he was right; as soon as he hopped on the dock, his tiny rowboat gave its last paddle, and then it sank happily below. To the unknown harbor waters.

He grinned, and dusted himself off. 'Time to find me a new ship' He strutted down the dock, bumping into an old senior who was with a small black boy of 6 or 7.

"Wait, what?!" the man said. And even as he continued walking he felt the man's stare on him. "Hold up there you."

Axel rolled his eyes, but turned back around and walked towards the old man.

"You must pay one shillings to tie your boat up at the dock, ya know?" the old man said proudly. Though what he was proud about was yet to be seen. Because Axel saw nothing of importance about him. "And I shall need to know your name."

Axel dug into his pockets, taking out a small amount of gold coins, and smirked at the old hag. "What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the name," Axel said, smirk widening.

The man's eyes widened, and he seemed to consider. Though you could tell his mind was already made up. He nodded. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Axel placed his hands together and bowed. Smirking as he picked up the bag of coins the man had dropped on the dock. Ha! Gave three shillings, received more. He loved it when things worked out for the best.

And soon he would find himself a ship and sail to Tortuga, get his Angel back and show him what he had been missing. After all, a year was a long time, longer time given the deficit of Roxas. His poor angel was probably worried sick about him, and well, he had to admit he missed his feisty fiancé as well.

* * *

1. Enjoy? lol. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but i had to write it how it was exactly and i wrote it twice the first time it made Riku into a to submissive person so i had to change it. I didn't like because in the movie, Will is a bit soft, and um... just plain nice. ( ANd i do love him ! I DO!) But it just didn't fit Riku, so i changed it up a bit. I do happen to LOVE the AXEL part. To me it seems like he makes a GREAT Jack sparrow, just 'cause of his personality . In the movie no one knew who side Jack was on, he was always changing sides. And in the game it hard to tell if Axel is good or bad. ( Though i know my baby is good... sooo goood.!!)

2. Okayyy. So thanks to all those who reviewed,xeikm, A heartbroken teen, Crystal,Bewarethedarkness,Lanie12777. she's my beta, and aww she reviewed she's such a sweetheart! Anyway, thanks very much to you guys... i love hearing from you... makes my day. And i didn't get many reviews last time so I'm still ehhh? about continuing , so review and let me know if i should. I'm a REVIEW addict. ANd to me it seems like this... Every writer loves to know that their work is appreciated. And i kNOW! i love to know mine is so review?

3. NEXT CHAPTER: if i continue, i'll have the list of the characters. Explaining who's who. Though i'm guessing you all know jack is axel, Riku is Will. and Sora is Elizabeth

4. And last but certainly not least, i promised a cooky or just interesting Pirate's of the Caribbean fact in every-chapter. So here's the one for this chapter. T_he final cannon shot during the Black Pearl's siege of the town, billows into a Mickey Mouse head shape against the night sky_


End file.
